Jeff the killer conexión o algo mas
by lizzy.exe
Summary: lean la historia my friends :B ... ahi esta la segunda parte
1. Chapter 1

El bosque misterioso – parte 2

Después de variar de unas horas ,Lizy estaba en su teléfono jugando juegos que tenia .

Mientras que Chris conducía el coche , Rodi lo empezaba a molestar como siempre a Lizy

Rodi : Oye Lizy , sabes donde iremos realmente a Noruega?

Lizy : Pues ...-dijo suspirando – A un hotel y luego se podrán ir– dijo positiva por la parte que se iban a ir –

Chris: Ja ,ja , ja ... ya quisieras – dijo riéndose con Rodi –

Lizy : Entonces ... a Dónde iremos exactamente ? – dijo apagando su teléfono y poniéndose seria .

Chris : Nos vamos a un bosque famoso que hay mucha gente que va y dicen que da mucho miedo – dice mientras cruzando los brazos –

Lizy : es una broma , eh ? – dice enojada – a mi nada me da miedo ... ni que fuera el hogar de las creepypastas - dice mientras se ríe –

Rodi : Pues dicen que en ese bosque vive un tipo alto con traje negro y corbata negra e un chico que te gusta .. el de sudadera blanca , eh – le dice mirándola para molestar –

Lizy (sonrojada ): a mi no me gusta nadie en especial Jeff the killer , el es un asesino que esta muerto y san se acabo! – dice enojada y tapándose la cara para que no la vieran sonrojada –

Rodi : te gusta , te gusta , te gusta – lo dice cantando y con un tono burlesco –

Lizy : cállate! – dice gritándole a Rodi –

Mientras que se peleaban después de grandes horas , Llegaron al bosque que decían sus tíos .

Como había dicho Chris , parecía el bosque del tipo del traje negro porque , porque el bosque estaba desabitada e grandes árboles por todas partes .

Se veía desde lejos una neblina que parecía las nubes del cielo .

Para la suerte de ellos encontraron una caballa sola y buen de estado .

Estaba desabitada sin embargo , se notaba quien el fue que vivía ahí lo dejo limpio y de buen estado.

Sacaron sus cosas todos y se metieron rápido a la cabaña para verla por dentro .

Entraron a la caballa y vieron que eran 3 habitaciones por enfrente y en medio era como la sala para descansar o algo así .

Después de un rato de sacar cosas y ponerlos en cada uno de sus cuartos .. Lizy sacando su computadora , libretas y poniéndose una sudadera negra .. Se fue al bosque por un rato para averiguar y en parte... alejarse de sus tíos para que la dejen de molestar .

Como Lizy sabe moverse como los asesino del juego ... ( :3 ewe ) se movía por medio de los árboles , corriendo , para que fuera más fácil y muy útil para ella.

Encontró un tronco grande para poner su computadora y poder estar sola un rato

Lizy: genial ! – dijo sonriendo y rápidamente se bajo del árbol – espero que nadie me moleste o que ellos me hayan perseguido

**Esta la segunda parte :3 y apenas esta comenzando my friend :3 ewe ... se me paso escribir sorry my fans :C .. aparte me fije q no soy popular aquí :'C ... forever alone :C ... no importa si tu me viste con eso me basta y sere feliz :3 ewe :D :D .. continuara **


	2. Chapter 2

El bosque misterioso – parte 2

Después de variar de unas horas ,Lizy estaba en su teléfono jugando juegos que tenia .

Mientras que Chris conducía el coche , Rodi lo empezaba a molestar como siempre a Lizy

Rodi : Oye Lizy , sabes donde iremos realmente a Noruega?

Lizy : Pues ...-dijo suspirando – A un hotel y luego se podrán ir– dijo positiva por la parte que se iban a ir –

Chris: Ja ,ja , ja ... ya quisieras – dijo riéndose con Rodi –

Lizy : Entonces ... a Dónde iremos exactamente ? – dijo apagando su teléfono y poniéndose seria .

Chris : Nos vamos a un bosque famoso que hay mucha gente que va y dicen que da mucho miedo – dice mientras cruzando los brazos –

Lizy : es una broma , eh ? – dice enojada – a mi nada me da miedo ... ni que fuera el hogar de las creepypastas - dice mientras se ríe –

Rodi : Pues dicen que en ese bosque vive un tipo alto con traje negro y corbata negra e un chico que te gusta .. el de sudadera blanca , eh – le dice mirándola para molestar –

Lizy (sonrojada ): a mi no me gusta nadie en especial Jeff the killer , el es un asesino que esta muerto y san se acabo! – dice enojada y tapándose la cara para que no la vieran sonrojada –

Rodi : te gusta , te gusta , te gusta – lo dice cantando y con un tono burlesco –

Lizy : cállate! – dice gritándole a Rodi –

Mientras que se peleaban después de grandes horas , Llegaron al bosque que decían sus tíos .

Como había dicho Chris , parecía el bosque del tipo del traje negro porque , porque el bosque estaba desabitada e grandes árboles por todas partes .

Se veía desde lejos una neblina que parecía las nubes del cielo .

Para la suerte de ellos encontraron una caballa sola y buen de estado .

Estaba desabitada sin embargo , se notaba quien el fue que vivía ahí lo dejo limpio y de buen estado.

Sacaron sus cosas todos y se metieron rápido a la cabaña para verla por dentro .

Entraron a la caballa y vieron que eran 3 habitaciones por enfrente y en medio era como la sala para descansar o algo así .

Después de un rato de sacar cosas y ponerlos en cada uno de sus cuartos .. Lizy sacando su computadora , libretas y poniéndose una sudadera negra .. Se fue al bosque por un rato para averiguar y en parte... alejarse de sus tíos para que la dejen de molestar .

Como Lizy sabe moverse como los asesino del juego ... ( :3 ewe ) se movía por medio de los árboles , corriendo , para que fuera más fácil y muy útil para ella.

Encontró un tronco grande para poner su computadora y poder estar sola un rato

Lizy: genial ! – dijo sonriendo y rápidamente se bajo del árbol – espero que nadie me moleste o que ellos me hayan perseguido

**Esta la segunda parte :3 y apenas esta comenzando my friend :3 ewe ... se me paso escribir sorry my fans :C .. aparte me fije q no soy popular aquí :'C ... forever alone :C ... no importa si tu me viste con eso me basta y sere feliz :3 ewe :D :D .. continuara **


	3. Chapter 3

Encontró un tronco grande para poner su computadora y poder estar sola un rato

Lizy: genial ! – dijo sonriendo y rápidamente se bajo del árbol – espero que nadie me moleste o que ellos me hayan perseguido

Se sentó en un árbol que estaba roto y puso rápido su computadora en el tronco e lo prendió rápido .

Empezó a prenderse la computadora y cuando acabo de prenderse y estar en inicio , se fijo que había Internet en el bosque y la señal decía : red-Slenderhouse ..Y veía que tenia una buena señal .

Se quedo pensativa por eso que se quedo un poco con cara de wtf ! y luego saco una sonrisa rara y se rió y dijo

Lizy: Ja , ¿Quién es el idiota que llama una señal así como Slenderhouse? X'D – se reía – okay solo le tengo que jaquear la contraseña y podré tener Internet gratis :3 – se empezó a tranquilizar y sonrió –

Empezó a mover unas teclas de la comp. y rápido pudo jaquear la red esa y tenia al 100% Internet así .

Un ratito busco paginas web de las creepypastas y luego empezó a dibujar en la computadora como un profesional a Jeff , Slender y por último a Ben haciendo una pose sexy ( :B ) ..

Después se metió a su diario que donde tenia ahí sus cosas contadas y escribía cada día lo que le pasaba y ponía lo que hacia cada hora como lo iba hacer aurita .

**Lizy García ... fecha ******* hora : 10 :30 p.m **

**Querido diario hoy me siento un poco feliz porque por fin pude ir aquí a Noruega y divertirme ,sin embargo , mis tíos como siempre me arruinan mi diversión así que tendré que suspender algunas que iba hacer excepto una ... Encontrar las 8 hojas de Slender :D **

**.. Ya se , Slender es una persona de fantasía ,pero no me importa , solo deseo hacerlo y a ver que pasa .. será divertido :D **

**Ya cambiando de tema ,descubrí que Albus , el chico mas popular ,creo que le estoy gustando ,.. será verdad o solo juega ? .. bueno no es que sea que me guste creo q siento algo de asco y entre timidez ... pues a mi no me gusta esos chicos así**

Yo quiero un chico que se parezca un poco a mi ... q sea divertido , no le importe si hablamos cosas de psicópatas , hablemos de creepypastas , hagamos cosas chistosas y nos podamos entender siempre :D... un chico q tenga el cabello negro , sudadera blanca pantalones oscuros , piel blanca y una gran sonrisa y q no tiene... bueno parezco q describo a Jeff the killer ... seria genial conocerlo porque creo q le ha pasado cosas peores igual como yo ... bueno , a mi casi mi madre me a ignorado cuando tenia 6 años y estuve con mis 2 tíos siempre pero con ellos siempre me dicen q no valgo la pena , q nadie me va a querer , q mejor no fuera nacido y cosas así .. también desde cuando entre a la escuela y todavía aunque lo haya terminado me han hecho bullying como una vez q casi todos en el salón lanzaron su comida en mi cara .. grandes recuerdos de infancia , no crees?:V ... o la más fea de todas q odio recordar pero bueno ... no lo contare porque lo tengo q olvidar y mejor seguir mi camino ... bueno diario me despido de ti

**Te quiere Lizy :D :D **

Terminando de escribir en su diario con tranquilidad y facilidad lo cerro pero no lo apago ... empezó a revisar en su vista de águila como assassins creed y miro alrededor para ver si no había nadie porque sentía que alguien la vigilaba ...

Tan solo levantándose rápido y poniéndose en guardia e sacando su hoja oculta porque sentía que aquel arbusto que veía la estaba viendo alguien** ..**

Se empezaba a aproximar hacia a el hasta que ... *beep * beep *.. se escucho el celular que tenia para sus tíos de sus llamadas.

Contesto rápido y dijo :

Lizy : hola , Rodi que quieres ?

Rodi : tienes wifi aquí ?

Lizy :emm .. si

Rodi : ven para acá y dime la contraseña y la red .. te lo ordeno – decía impaciente –

Lizy : voy , déjame gua- ... no primero pon la Internet y después recoges tu comp. ., aquí en el bosque nadie te lo roba – decía enojado Rodi –

Lizy : okay ... – dijo y apago el celular –

Dejo la computadora prendida porque como escucho a su tío Rodi , quien podría robar la computadora si nadie vive aquí .. entonces se fue corriendo hacia el ya olvidándose que alguien estaba en los arbustos .

De repente sale un chico con sudadera blanca , pantalones oscuros y teniendo el pelo negro ...

? : umm... crei q me iba a descubrir – dijo sonriendo –

?: eh , ( mira la computadora prendida y fijándose que ya se fue ) ..

**okay chicos ya me adelante lo que pude :D ... espero q les guste mucho ... Creo q se va poner interesante no crees my friend :D :B**


	4. Chapter 4

De repente sale un chico con sudadera blanca , pantalones oscuros y teniendo el pelo negro ...

? : umm... creí q me iba a descubrir – dijo sonriendo –

?: eh, ( mira la computadora prendida y fijándose que ya se fue)..

El chico de la sudadera blanca se acerca a la computadora y revisa que esta prendida.

En su mente se le ocurria llevársela para que cuando regresara tendría que estar mas en el bosque y así podría matarla.

?: Esto será divertido – dice agarrando la computadora –

Dio una gran risa psicópata y se fue rápido al lugar sin dejar rastros.

Después de media hora de estar con sus tíos y decirles la contraseña y que no las molestara todo el rato...

Regreso donde estaba antes y cuando llego y se fijo que su computadora no estaba rápidamente se enojo y lo que primero se le ocurrió era que sus tíos cuando ella iba caminando en eso se lo robaron, entonces regreso con ellos pero con furia y casi decirles requiescat in space a los 2.

Mientras aya por aya ( muy muy lejano ok no xD)

El chico de la sudadera se aburrió de esperar tanto que prefirió irse a su casa que no estaba lejos realmente.

Vivía en una casa enorme con grandes habitaciones y separados los cuartos por alguna razón .

El joven solo entro y en eso estaba un chico con una mascara blanca , sudadera naranja claro y con el cabello café oscuro .

Se veia que estaba leyendo un libro y viendo al joven dando un portazo a la puerta pues lo adivino .

Se fijo de la computadora que traia y le pregunto mientras seguía sentado.

? : Oye Jeff, que haces con esa computadora?- dijo viéndoselo en su mano –

Jeff : Que te importa - dijo moviéndose rápido el de la sudadera –

?: Es una de tus victimas verdad? – dijo viéndolo –

Jeff : si Masky, - dijo dejando de caminar – es Una chica alta como yo , cabello café , piel pálida y se veía que tenia un cuchillo o algo así –dijo sonriendo –

Masky : Que tanto de peligroso ? –dijo levantándose –

Jeff : pues no se .. solo se cuando la vi estaba moviéndose por medio de los árboles igual como lo hacemos y parecía que tenia una reflejos porque por poco me encontraba

Masky : una chica mejor que tu Jeff , ja ,apuesto que te ganara – dijo con burla –

Jeff : pues , mi cuchillo dice otra cosa - dijo enseñando el cuchillo –

Masky : vale , vale .. no te deberías enojar si obviamente tu matas a tu victima siempre –dijo –

Jeff no le contesto y rápido fue a su cuarto dando otra vez un portazo y poniendo seguro para que no molestaran.

Su cuarto estaba lleno de sangre alrededor .

Tenia una cama cómoda , un baño para el , un espejo grande que ahí se veía siempre por siempre se decía que era hermoso y por ultimo una caja entera de cuchillos afilados y algunos con sangre .

Bueno, se puso en su cama y recostándose prendió la computadora y empezó a revisar lo que tenía Lizy .

Jeff (sonriendo): ummm ... según viendo tiene muchas fotos de ella y... –dijo cambiando las imágenes y veia que solo se tomaba la foto desde cara hasta la cintura – eeek .. – dijo y en eso se sonrojo porque vio una de ella con ropa ajustada y teniendo un escote en su ropa e aparte tenia la misma ropa de assassins creed con la capa y todo - .

Jeff : Tiene hermosos ojos – dijo como enamorado - ... espera que mamada dije!? – dijo sonrojado y enojándose a si mismo –

Jeff : umm .. que es eso ? – dijo viendo otra cosa y vio q decía una carpeta ''diario de lizy''

Abrió la carpeta y se fijo que decía todos las cosas de ella ,según por fechas y desde hace muchos años .

Empezó a leer algunos que decían: querido diario hoy tuvo que soportar una chica de la escuela y lo peor es la quinta vez que me encierran en la escuela. cosas así

En eso que estaba viendo vio una que decía sobre el y lo tenía en los favoritos Lizy ...''Jeff the killer ''

Jeff : umm ... porque en su diario dice algo sobre mí ?

se dice a si mismo y sonrojado –

Presiona la hoja que dice eso y lo empieza a leer...

**Okay .. por fin :D ... ya termine el capitulo .. espero que les agrade porque seguiré mientras escribiendo la otra parte se los prometo que el otro lo terminare rápido my friends :0) .. si les gusto coméntenselos a todos :3 ewe**


	5. la sorpresa

Jeff : umm ... porque en su diario dice algo sobre mí ?

se dice a si mismo y sonrojado –

Presiona la hoja que dice eso y lo empieza a leer...

Diario de Lizy fecha :******** hora : 11:15 p.m

**Hola Diario como estas ¿? .. hoy vengo alegre porque leí la creepypasta de Jeff the killer ... me fije que le era una persona normal pero por culpa de los estupidos chicos ...los convierton en un asesino en serie de sangre fría ..pero aunque se ve que se ve malo en mi opinión el me parece una buena gente y que el tuvo problemas como yo pero los mis fueron mas peores ...bueno ... si Jeff Woods mato a su familia .. yo ni e hecho pero hice algo hace muchos años pero no tan parecido .. bueno quien sabe que hice ...solo lo se yo y mi amiga ..pero bueno ..cambiando de tema ... ahora mi creepypasta favorita será Jeff the killer , el tiene algo en común y ahora haré dibujos de el y las demás creepypastas será genial...**

**Bueno diario solo quería escribir rápido para despedirme ..**

**Adiós Diario querido :3**

Jeff se quedo un poco dudoso por lo que escribió por la parte que había echo cosas parecidas que igual que él

Jeff: Je ,je ..ni me creo nada lo que escribió ... siendo una chica que se trepo en los árboles y corre como nosotros , ni podría hacer cosas como yo .. –dijo con tono burlesco –

Respondió con alegría y teniéndose una idea respondió : Jeff : creo que la chica estaría buscando su computadora ..bueno se lo entregare amablemente y muy divertidamente –dijo riéndose –

Al día siguiente :3 ewe

Lizy aun no podía encontrar su computadora y lo peor cuando fue con sus tíos le dijeron que no le agarraron su compu y entonces que debería buscar bien ...

Como se le hico raro que no los podía encontrar duro toda la mañana buscando en todo los árboles , pisos , etc ... y no encontraba nada ..

Se empezó asustar un poco ahí tenía sus más profundos secretos , imágenes y lo que le importaba eran su diario y su imágenes que hico de sus creepypastas favoritas.

Como se harto un buen ... regreso a la cabaña por la tarde luego , luego , agarro su sudadera negra que tenia una águila por detrás y era blanca , tomo en sus bolsillos cuchillas pequeñas , puso su hoja oculta recargada con mini navajas y lanza redes grandes por si encuentra el ladrón y poder darle un gran golpe...

Cuando fue de noche ...

Lizy regreso el mismo lugar que puso la computadora , donde estaba el tronco no había nada de su compu ... parecía que el cielo se iba a poner nublado ...parecía que iba a llover..

Empezó a enojarse por no encontrar su computadora y le dio un gran golpe en el tronco ...

..Mientras sacaba su furia con el tronco ...El mismo que le robo la computadora , apenas había llegado y se fijo que estaba la misma chica y la veía furiosa ..

Dio una gran sonrisa y se puso atrás de los arbustos para que no la viera y le diera una atake sorpresa , sin embargo , se le olvido algo ...

Lizy empezó a sentir una sensación que alguien la veía ,entonces , miro a los arbustos bien claro y empezó a poner su vista de águila ... No podía detectar muy bien todo porque todo estaba oscuro ... solo podía ver algo negro atrás en el arbusto ...

Se fijo que estaba un chico con una sudadera y era todo lo que veía ...

Pensó, que era su tío Rodi haciéndole una broma así que acepto la broma y fingió no verlo , se volteo y se hico que estaba viendo algo .

El chico se fijo que se volteo y en eso tomo oportunidad para atacar ...saco su cuchillo y se lo apuntaba en el estómago pero en eso que se acercaba ..la chica le tomo del brazo que no tenia el cuchillo y lo tiro al suelo ..

Lizy : a mi nadie se burla de mi -dijo sacando su hoja oculta-

¿? : gah ¡! –se levanta rápido- me lo vas a pagar ¡! , te mandare a dormir ¡!

Lizy : le'ts dance -dijo moviendo su mano izquierda –

Jeff intentando golpear a la chica , le intento dar una patada en la pierna pero lo esquivo rápido y cuando lo esquivo le dio la chica un codazo en la cabeza .

Lizy empezó a sonreír por lo que hacia y pensada que su tío estaba haciendo ese estupido show pero ni le ganaba ... pero lo que le hacia raro que su tío tenia voz fuerte y un poco ronca

En eso que lo pensaba el chico le rasguño en la cara y la tiro al suelo ..

Lizy se levanto con furia y rápido presionando su hoja oculta , se puso atrás y mirando hacia a el estaba apuntando su lanza redes que había creado.

Sin Embargo , el chico también se puso atrás pero confundido si darse cuenta que estaba atrás de un árbol .

Cuando en eso se movia , *bum* el lanza redes lo amarro rápido y soltó su cuchillo e quedándose atrapado y amarrado

Lizy : oh yeahhh! -dijo alegre - soy la mejor ! ... a mi nadie me gana motherfucker :D -dijo con tono de victoria –

El chico se empezó a enojar y intentaba moverse con ira pero no podía salir , las redes eran fuertes no podía hacer nada.

Jeff : gah ¡! .. cuando me saque de esto te mandare a dormir mocosa¡!

Lizy : lo que tu digas -dijo guardando su hoja oculta – y ya deja de hablar como Jeff the killer .. Rodi

El chico cuando escucho eso se empezó a enojar mas .

Jeff : yo no soy ese tal Rodi ¡! ... yo soy Jeff Woods alias Jeff the killer ¡!

Lizy : si como no y yo soy batman –dijo cruzando los brazos -..sin embargo ... debo admitir que ese cosplay de Jeff esta genial ¡!:D

Jeff : Soy Jeff ¡! Y no soy un cosplay soy un asesino que mata y manda a dormir a la ge- - en eso que estaba hablando , Lizy se acerca y le toca el rostro porque pensaba que se lo hico con los maquillajes de ella-

Lizy : oye ... te quedo genial ... pero se siente que si agarraste un cuchillo y te cortaste la boca .. jeje te quedo genial ... espera ... – le empieza a moverle la cara –

Lizy :!

**Ola chicos y chicas bueno ya me estoy adelantando en la historia .. uyyy q pasara :3 ewe ... descubrira q es Jeff o seguira pensando q es su tiio huhuehuee ... y algo mas ... como me confunde todos los capitulos estan aqui y deverian estgar haya en la primera y por accidente puse q esto es nueva historia .. un error mio perdon .. bueno sayo .. siguere contiando my friend :3 ewe**


End file.
